Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Stitch! The Movie
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa's Adventures of Stitch! The Movie is another upcoming sequel to Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film starts out with ex-Captain Gantu on his new spaceship (his original got destroyed in the first film), being hired by Hämsterviel to retrieve the other 625 experiments. Meanwhile on Earth, Stitch is still not fitting in and causes another disaster. Lilo Pelekai tries to encourage him by saying he's one-of-a-kind, comparing him to Frankenstein's monster. Naturally, that just makes him feel worse. Suddenly, a crash is heard from below. Running downstairs, the pair encounters Gantu, breaking into their home. In the ensuing chaos, Stitch thrusts his belly out at Gantu, only to be blasted into a net. Gantu finds and takes a blue pod with the number 625 on it before abducting Jumba for interrogation. Lilo and Stitch manage to take Jumba's ship to chase Gantu into space and engage him in battle, before being defeated and falling back towards Earth. Back at the house, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley find the container Jumba was hiding. Pleakley realizes that these are the other 625 experiments, in dehydrated form. He warns them not to tell anyone or put the experiments in water. Deliberately disobeying Pleakley, Stitch and Lilo retrieve the container and hydrate Experiment 221, who promptly escapes. Meanwhile, Jumba is being held captive on the ship of Dr. Hämsterviel, who is surprisingly a small gerbil/poodle/rabbit-like alien. Unable to intimidate Jumba, Hämsterviel activates Experiment 625, who has all of Stitch's powers, to attack him. Fortunately for Jumba, while 625 has all of Stitch's powers, he's an incredibly lazy coward who prioritizes sandwiches above all else. Meanwhile, Pleakley is able to come into contact with Hämsterviel's ship via telephone. Hämsterviel tells Pleakley that he wants a ransom of the other 624 experiments in return for Jumba. When Pleakley informs the other family members what the ransom is, Nani proceeds to call Cobra Bubbles while Lilo and Stitch go out to find 221. When Cobra arrives the next morning, he seems to already know about what happened. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch finally catch a troublesome Experiment 221 at a hotel. The rendezvous time arrives and Pleakley and Cobra show up with the container, not knowing that it contains only 623 experiments. Pleakley hands the container over to Hämsterviel, who is shocked to find that one is missing. Lilo then shows up with Experiment 221 trapped in a glass vase. Announcing that she has named it "Sparky", she says that Sparky is part of Stitch's, and thus her, ohana. Hämsterviel tells her to give him the experiment or Jumba will be shot dead. After several moments of thinking and hearing Cobra, Pleakley, Jumba and Hämsterviel persuading them, Lilo and Stitch set Sparky free and break Jumba from his bonds. On Cobra's signal, the Grand Councilwoman's ship rises out of the nearby ocean and aims several guns at Hämsterviel. Lilo protests, saying that Hämsterviel has the other experiments and Sparky overhears. Sparky proceeds to use his electrical abilities to blow the power on the Councilwoman's ship, while Hämsterviel and Gantu climb back aboard their own ship with the experiments. In a last attempt to stop Hämsterviel, Lilo and Stitch stow away on it as it leaves, with Sparky following. Lilo and Stitch manage to swipe the container with the other experiments in it. The struggle for the container between Lilo, Stitch and Gantu results in releasing the dehydrated pods to rain down and scatter throughout Hawaii. Having captured the heroes, Hämsterviel tells his plans to clone Stitch a thousand times over and orders Gantu to do what he wants with Lilo. While Gantu puts Lilo in a teleportation pod to send her to an intergalactic zoo, Stitch is strapped to a weight just heavier than he can lift. Watching as Stitch tries to avoid being vivisected by a laser for the cloning process, Sparky shows that he has reformed by causing the cloning machine to short-circuit. He then breaks Stitch free and the two strap Hämsterviel to the device before rescuing Lilo. Having locked Hämsterviel in handcuffs, Lilo, Stitch, and Sparky short-circuit Gantu's ship, causing it to crash near a waterfall on Kauai. Landing Hämsterviel's ship back at the rendezvous point, they give Sparky a new home powering the Kilauea Lighthouse, which hasn't been running in years because powering it was very expensive. They then persuade the Grand Councilwoman to let them rehabilitate the other 623 experiments. The Councilwoman places Hämsterviel under arrest, and Jumba whispers to Pleakley that he has plans for making 627. At the end of the movie, Experiments 202, 529, 455, 489, and 390 are activated. Triva *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, the Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Ace Bunny and his friends, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, The Blues, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Clayton, Tai Lung, The Machine, The Fratellis, The Carnotaurs, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Gaston, Steele, Tail Lung, Captain Gutt and his crew, Arthur and Cecil will guest star in this film. *This is a NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald shorts, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan and Jane, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit shorts, the Monsters, Inc. films, the Ice Age films, The Simpsons Movie, Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, The Flintstones films, The Jetsons films, A Christmas Story, My Summer Story, the Jurassic Park films, Cats & Dogs 1 and 2, The Secret Life of Pets, The Goonies, the Free Willy films, Arthur's Missing Pal, the Rugrats films, Surf's Up 1 and 2, Barney's Great Adventure, the Babar films, The Good Dinosaur, The Angry Birds Movie, Woody Woodpecker, and more. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and Pooh, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Leroy & Stitch. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make a separate Lion King crossover with Stitch! The Movie, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film as a Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers